Perfect Circumstance
by Kaito Append
Summary: Yuuma finds himself alone in the house with the girl hes wanted for very long time


I flipped through the channels on the TV, even though I knew nothing was on in the middle of the day. I sat sideways on the recliner even though Kaito hated it when I sat like this. It's not like I was breaking the chair or anything so what's the big deal? I played with my hair that was sticking out from my beanie. It's getting long, maybe I should cut it. Nah, the ladies love my long pink hair.

"Yuuma! Stop sitting like that! You'll hurt your back!" I recognized Kaito yelling at me. I let my head fall backward to see behind me. There he was. Kaito in all of his speedo glory with his scarf sticking through it. I lifted my head back up pretending I didn't see that.

"Why do you insist on walking around in what looks like Mikus underwear?" I questioned.

"How do you know what Mikus underwear looks like?" He quickly shot back. He got me there. The only reason why I did was because I accidently walked in on her changing. She wasn't the one I was after so I just let the image float away. I decided to change the subject.

"You going swimming or something?"

"YEA WE'RE GOING TO BEACH! WANNA COME?" Kaito replied with great enthusiasm. I thought about it for a little bit. Going to the beach would be fun and I would get to see her in a bikini, but I needed to take care of something here first. I needed to clean my wakazashi; it was stained from me and Gakupo practicing with watermelons and other fruit.

"No thanks man. I'll stay home this time. I need to clean my sword" I said as I stood up and stretched. I looked over at Kaito who looked mad and disappointed at the same time. This guy can change his emotions like a girl when it's her time of the month. We locked eyes for a little bit while I waited for the classic 'you're no fun'.

"You're no fun."

Yep. There it was. I headed for outside where I left my sword.

"Both you and Gumi suck. Fine the rest of us are going without you"

My heart sank. I flipped around and watched Kaito and the others walk out the front door. Gumi wasn't with them. I quickly went out the back door and slammed it shut behind me. I'm home alone with her. I wasn't prepared for this. I wish Kaito would tell me about these things before he does them. I sighed and picked up the sword that lay against the tree. I examined it closely as I decided I was too lazy to clean it right now. Maybe after a nap id clean it. A nap would also take my mind off of being at the house alone with Gumi. I sighed as I told myself I needed to clean this sword before the stains really set in. I searched around the yard for where Gakupo left the cleaning kit. I couldn't find it anywhere. That faggot. He's always putting stuff where I can't find it. I sat on the porch, leaned back and put my hands next to me. My left hand landed on a piece of paper.

"What the…" I said aloud as I picked it up. 'Yuuma, Gumi cleaned my sword for me so the kits probably in her room –Gakupo' I studied the paper wondering why he couldn't just tell me when he left the house. My brain processed the information that was on the paper.

"Ffffffffffffffffffffffuck" I said as the realization came into my brain. This totally figures. It WOULD be in her room. I face palmed as I tried to figure out what to do. I scratched the top part of my beanie as I summoned the courage to go to her room. I shook my head and stood up. I can do this. Just play it cool Yuuma just act like you always do. I took a deep breath and walked inside. My heart started to pound. Are you kidding me right now? I haven't even seen her yet and I'm already losing myself. I stopped and took another deep breath. Ok let's go. I straightened out my face and walked to Gumis room down the hall. Last door on the left. I knocked and waited for a reply.

"Y-yes? Who's there?" Gumi replied franticly. She must be doing something. My heart pounded. Play it cool Yuuma your just here for the kit nothing else.

"It's Yuuma. Gakupo gave me a note that said you have the cleaning kit in your room." I leaned against the door. I heard her rummaging through her room.

"…. Yea I cleaned his sword for him, but I can't find it… you can come in and look if you want"

I opened the door and looked around. I had never been in her room before. Didn't have much reason to. There were clothes scattered everywhere on the floor.

"It's about time you cleaned your room Gumi…" I said as looked at her. I could feel my face flush. She was just in a bath towel.

"…gonna take a shower?" I asked calmly. Well played Yuuma. Keeping that poker face going.

"Yea I need to clean. Bath actually." She retorted. I put up hands in the 'whoa sooorrry' fashion. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Ok while you take a bath ill look for the kit." I said while rummaging through all the clothes on the floor.

"Yes. That's why I let you in my room. So you could search while I took a bath." She said with a hurr durr tone. I stopped for a second as what just happened clicked in my mind. I face palmed and called myself an idiot as I heard Gumi laugh. I grabbed a shirt to throw at her and turned around, but she had already gone for the bathroom. I shook my head as I continued to search her room, ignoring the thoughts that crossed my mind when I picked up the seldom bra or underwear. I looked under her bed and lo and behold there was Gakupos sword and the cleaning kit. I pulled the kit out and sat on Gumis bed.

"HEY DO YOU MIND IF I CLEAN IT HERE?" I yelled out.

"GO AHEAD I DON'T CARE" I heard Gumi yell back. I pulled my sword from its scabbard and began cleaning the blade. Swords are so cool but they require so much maintenance. After a good cleaning I sheathed the blade and placed it against the dresser that was next to her bed. I threw myself on her bed back first. I pushed the beanie down over my eyes. This was a comfortable bed. It's a lot more comfortable than mine that is for sure. I let my body go limp as the sudden feeling of exhaustion washed over me. I laid my arm over where my eyes would be. I felt myself falling asleep. It started feeling like one of those lucid dreams where I could see myself falling asleep. I started drifting away until I felt the weight shift on the bed. I was thrown back into my body, but it was hard to move. I opened my eyes to find the beanie off of my head and Gumi running her fingers through my hair. I couldn't find words to say. I just stared at her dripping face which was still wet from the bath. Her hair drooped over my forehead. I stared into those green eyes and I could tell what she wanted. Gumi held my arms down on the bed while she sat on my lap completely naked.

"So Yuuma… enjoying yourself?" she teased.

"Uh… yes… if you weren't getting my clothes all wet id be enjoying myself a lot more" I tried to reason. In all honesty I didn't really care I just wanted my clothes off and I wanted them off now. I stared at Gumi as she sat up on my lap. Her hair was such a vivid green. It was both beautiful and mesmerizing to look at. I tried to sit up but my wrists were caught on metal. I looked at Gumi who had an evil grin on her face. I lay back on the pillow and was about to say something but Gumis tender lips meshed with mine and I lost all want to escape. If this is how she treats prisoners I'd be happy to be her slave for all I care. She forced her tongue and I fought back. I felt her fingers glide down my neck then back up again. What I expected as another simple glide was instead hard clawing at my neck. My chest and stomach lurched as I reacted to the pleasure that just brought me. Gumi sat back and grabbed something from the table behind her. She held the key in her hand.

"I won't keep you locked up… it's not fair" she sneered as she unlocked the cuffs from the head board. I kept a poker face as good as I could. Don't do anything Yuuma you'll ruin the plan. Her breasts were right in my face, but I kept my cool as she unlocked the second cuff. She unlocked the pair from the head board and held them in front of her face.

"I love these things almost as much as my goggles" she told me. I watched her eyes and waited for the perfect moment. As soon as I saw her eyes start closing I grabbed the cuffs from her and cuffed her hands behind her back in one quick motion. Her face beamed with shock.

"T-That's not fair!" she sounded mad, but her eyes told me she liked where this was going. I'm sure my eyes looked the same way. I started taking off my clothes.

"I'm all wet thanks to you" I joked. I took everything off except my pants. I looked over at Gumi who was studying my body while she bit her lip. I chuckled a little bit as I pushed her against the wall. She let out a little moan. I crawled on the bed up to her neck and started gently kissing it. I heard her breathing get heavier. I smiled as I continued to kiss down her neck to her shoulder. I felt her fidget a little bit. I kissed her chest as I switched sides and put my hand on the side that I abandoned. I bit one side as I clawed the other. She let out a moan as she buried her face in my neck. I felt her heavy breathing on my skin.

"This…isn't…fair" she said each word between breathes. I just laughed and bit her neck some more. She moaned and bit my neck in retaliation. The surge of pleasure shook through my body. My biting and scratching got more intense as her teeth clenched harder into my skin. Her body fidgeted with the feeling of desire. I could tell she wanted out with the sound of the clanking cuffs. I wasn't going to give her that liberty. Her body was so warm even though she was naked and right out of the bath. My hands ran down the length of her body. It flowed with my hands. Her hips moving to the slightest touch. I laid her down on the pillow and my head was at her stomach. I kissed it gently and her muscles pulsed. I began rubbing her thighs. I could feel her muscles tighten. I could easily take what was right in front of me, but it was so much fun teasing I couldn't stop. I kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh. Her legs closed on my head. It hurt a little bit, but I knew she was liking it. I grabbed the key that was next to her feet and kissed lower and lower below her waist. She gasped as I grew closer. I unlocked the handcuffs as I started licking her vagina. She didn't let me unlock the other wrist. Both of her hands started pulling at my hair as she moaned. I closed my eyes and let my tongue do the rest of the work. I made sure to start out slow and steady. I didn't want her to cum so soon. She moaned and pushed my head into her. I happily obliged the silent sign of wanting more. I licked faster and her grip on my hair got tighter. I stuck my tongue inside and she gasped. I moved my tongue around in a circle inside of her.

"Uhh~…this isn't fair Yuuma…" she got out in between a breath. I Stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"How is this unfair?" I asked. I was so confused. I slowly started fingering her as I waited for a reply.

"…it's not… rough enough" she explained with heavyed breathes. I sighed as I kissed her neck while still fingering her. One of her hands ran through my hair and the other wrapped around the arm I was using. I wiggled two of my fingers inside of her and bit into her neck. It was so warm and wet. Just the sound of her moans turned me on. She flipped on her side that faced me. With one hand still in my hair her other hand made its way to the bulge in my pants. She rubbed it briskly and hard. Normally it wouldn't feel good, but the pulling of my hair made it ok. She bit into my neck and I felt the pulse all of the way through my body. She flipped me over onto my back and kissed down my chest. I let my hands fall to the bed. She reached my waist and licked the where my pants began. I gasped as I felt my face get warm. I closed my eyes as I felt her slowly unzip my pants. I felt my face flush with redness. She pulled my pants down and rubbed the bulge in my underwear. With just a thin layer of fabric separating her hand I couldn't help, but let out a little moan. I covered my face with my hands. I can't believe I just moaned. She laughed as she pulled my underwear down. I swallowed the spit that was building up in my mouth.

"I see you have a problem…" she licked the tip and I gasped.

"And what's my problem…" I got out quickly as I felt her lick the length of it.

"You're tense…" she replied as she gently sucked the tip.

"Oh for the love of… gee I wonder why I'm tense." I retorted. She didn't reply. She just started stroking it while she sucked on the tip gently. My breathes became more and more extended. Her warm saliva flowed down the length of my so called problem. Her stroking became faster and harder. It kind of hurt but felt good at the same time. I let my hands fall to the pillow under my head. I felt the warmth of her mouth slowly surround my "problem" I gripped the pillow. She slowly sucked it while moving up down.

"oh my god…" I panted. This was too much for me to handle. The sensation of her lips wrapped around it as she sucked. It felt too good. She stopped suddenly.

"You can't be ready yet can you? If you are you have to be able to keep going even after you do…" she spoke while stroking it briskly.

"Uhh~… there's only one way to find out." I quickly said. How was I supposed to know? She put it in her mouth again and sucked hard as she stroked quickly. Oh my god. It felt so good I couldn't help holding it in any longer. My heart skipped its beat and my breathing stopped for little bit. After that split second I took a deep breath and looked at Gumi. She licked her fingers cleaning up the rest of the mess. She smiled and sat on my stomach.

"Ready for more?" she asked seductively. It was hard for me to reply. I wanted to say no and that it was my turn, but my body was so numb. I felt my face burning up with embarrassment. She bent over and we were face to face. I felt her hand hold onto my pulsing penis. She put the tip up to her vagina. She teased herself with it. I moaned. I was still super sensitive after cumming, but I couldn't do anything I was enjoying this too much to move. She slowly put it in and she gasped. She started rocking back and forth. It was so tight, warm and wet it was unbelievable. I put my hands on her back as she rocked back and forth. It felt so good. She let out a loud moan as I clawed her back. She stopped and took long breathes. I sat up and she moved backwards.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as her she tried catching her breath. I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder.

"No nothing's wrong… well maybe one thing" I put power in my arm as I slammed her against the wall. She yelped, but it seemed like she liked it. She tried backing up from the wall, but I didn't let her. I forcibly bent her over and her hands hit the wall. I didn't waste time with foreplay. I put it in all the way. She shot forward and her arms were against the wall. She looked back and her face was beet red. I found it hot. I took it all the way out and put it back in as hard as I could. She yelled out in pleasure. I kept going. In and out as hard as I could. My adrenaline pumped as I felt how tight and hot she was.

"Ughh~~ Yuuma?" I heard her call back.

"Yea?"

"Ohh~ as good as this feels… the wall is hurting my arms…"

Without much thinking I threw her on the bed and continued what was I was doing only leaving it in instead of taking it out. She buried her face in the sheets and she tried to hide the moans. Her hands gripped the sheets. I went as hard and a fast as I could. She screamed in pleasure. She felt so good I just couldn't help, but keep going. I felt her lower muscles tense up.

"AH~ I'm cumming!" she exclaimed in between loud moans.

"Should I… stop?" I asked while keeping up the pace I had set.

"Noooo~~ please don't~~" she said while burying her face in the sheets again. Her moans got loader every time I went deep. She let out a long moan and I slowed down. I pulled out and she flipped over on her back.

"Keep going~…" she said while she opened her legs. I looked at her blushed face. Drool dripped from her mouth and her hair dangled in her face. I happily obliged to his offer and kept going while putting my hands on her waist. Her head recoiled as she moaned. It was so tight. I closed my eyes as the familiar sensation started building up again. I looked at Gumi and she rubbed her stomach for a bit then went back to gripping the sheets. I went as hard as I could until I couldn't hold it anymore. I pulled out and my heart skipped a beat. I let my breath come back to me as I looked at Gumi who was sweating and breathing just as heavy as me. A couple beads of sweat went down my hair.

"Shower time?" I asked. Gumi nodded without saying anything. I went and grabbed a towel and met Gumi in her bathroom. We took a long good shower. We didn't do anything because I was pretty content with what happened earlier. I got out first and put on all my clothes. The tie always takes the longest. I walked out into the living room and found Kaito sitting on the couch with Haku's head in his lap. Both of them were asleep. I walked over and slapped him a couple times.

"Kaito. Dude. Wake up." I whispered. He shook awake and stretched which also woke Haku up.

"Huh… what… who are you… where am I…" he said looking around with drowsiness. I slapped him one more time.

"OW… oh Yuuma what's up? We just got back. Where've you been" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"My room taking a nap" I shrugged as I walked in the kitchen to grab a drink

"Grab me some –yawn- sake would ya" Haku called. I grabbed a soda and a bottle of sake. I turned around and saw Gumi coming down the hallway. Kaito looked up at her beaming face.

"Why are you so happy? You look like you just got laid. Did I miss something?" Kaito asked being a smart ass. I returned with the drinks and handed Haku her sake. I sat in the recliner and flipped on the TV.

"No… not really" Gumi said in straight voice. I drank my soda as I thought 'well played. Well played indeed'. I felt someone shove the beanie over my head.

"You forgot that in my room" Gumi said as I heard her skip out the door to meet the rest of the gang outside. I slowly turned toward Haku and Kaito. Both of them with giant grins on their faces.

"YOUR room taking a NAP huh?" both of them said in unison. I just kept drinking my soda as I turned back toward the TV.

"Yep. That's my story and I'm sticking with it." I said as I flipped through channels.

"Well… we're going again next week… you going with?" I heard Kaito ask. I smiled.

"Nope I'll have some stuff here I need to take care of"


End file.
